


Disney Femslash Week 2017!

by SioDymph



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, wordcount varries each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Here's a whole week's worth of disney gals being pals™Each chapter is about a different pairing and prompt!





	1. First (Moana/Ariel)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness! I am so excited for this fan week! I decided that since I like so many different pairings, I would do a different one for each day! For today's prompt “first”, here’s a take on a first between my most recent favorite pairing, Moana and Ariel!
> 
> Also I'm happy to take requests (sfw only please) all this and next week until July 12th as well! So if there's any ideas or pairings you'd like to see me take on don't be shy, just let me know! (I’m not sure how long it will take me to finish these requests since I got another fanweek right after this, but I promise to get them published as soon as I can!)

It had been an ordinary day of exploration for Moana. The people of Montunui had been traveling all day on their fleet of wayfinders. Sailing free on the open waters, retracing the world their ancestors had mapped out ages past and sailing even farther into the beautiful unknown. The ocean always friendly, guiding their canoes and Maui flying overhead on his hawk wings, smiling down on Moana and her family.

And just under their ships a mermaid followed them as well. For several months now she had joined in their journey. She called herself Ariel, the youngest daughter of the King of the Sea. She was a curious, wonderful creature with hair fiery red and a tail sparkling green like precious stones. She was from a kingdom deep under the sea and much like the Montunui people she wished to explore the ocean and all who dwelled within and above her. And so after their initial shock died down, Moana welcomed Ariel the mermaid with open arms in their journey.

Now, like most other days so far they made their way to a small group of islands recently healed from Te Fiti’s sickness to rest for the night. They were still at least a few days away from their home. And as Moana unpacked her shelter and food for the night, Ariel poked up out of the water alongside her canoe.

“Hello, _princess_!” The mermaid said with a smile.

“Your majesty!” Moana teased back. It was a small joke between them that had started out as a misunderstanding when they first met. Maui had referred to Moana as a princess and Ariel thought it was her real title, much to her dismay and Maui’s joy. And now the two called each other princess and royalty so often they had practically become words of endearment.

“So, where did we go today?” Ariel asked, pulling herself up onto the wayfinder with a learned ease and sitting next to the young Chief.

Moana unfurled their master map with a little flare. “See for yourself!”

Many areas of the map still lay bare, and what they had retraced was only a small blip compared to all that still lay before them. And while Moana and most of the other explorers held the sea, lands and constellations all within their minds, they thought it was wise to create a map as to easily track where they were quickly for newer travelers. And with Ariel’s arrival the map had proven to be very helpful in teaching Ariel about the world of Humans and their wayfinders.

It still made Moana smile to seen the little mermaid’s face light up as she looked over Moana’s work. Eyes completely focused upon the map before her. Hands delicately tracing over her careful sketches. Ariel seemed to hold a passion for Humanity. A natural curiosity about the world around her, asking questions about things Moana had taken from granted. Things like gravity, the wind, wiggling her toes. And there was also such a love and fascination, she loved seeing the inventions and art made by the Montunui people. She’d beach herself onto the land just to hear their songs and see their dances up close. Sometimes her excitement seemed contagious as Moana would find herself smiling and laughing alongside Ariel, looking at the world with a different perspective.

And when Ariel began asking questions about things like Moana’s adventures, her responsibilities as chief, or like tonight the newest additions to her map, Moana loved to tell her, share everything she could with Ariel. Watching her soak up every fact and story she told her.

“It’s so amazing!” Ariel breathed as she traced her fingers over the wayfinder’s path. “We’ve come so far. I don’t think I’ve ever been so far from home…”

“Yeah, and wait till you see Montunui, you’ll love it! My family calls it paradise. We built our village there. You can finally see the lagoon. You’ll get to try fresh pork, it’s delicious! Greatest thing you’ll ever eat guaranteed! And all my grandma’s tapestries are kept at home-”

“Tapestries?” Ariel asked. Settling herself and moving closer towards Moana.

“Uh, yeah. In the main hall, the largest building in our village. My Grandma has a whole collection of tapestries she made herself. She used them to help her tell her stories. Everyone in our village always called her the crazy lady! She’d always make the children cry whenever she told them a tale. Grandma would make all these monsters and she’d drip ink onto the paper from behind to show someone’s death! It was awesome!” Moana hadn’t realized how excited she gotten. She coughed awkwardly, “I… I’ll try to bring some of them down to the lagoon while we’re home so you can see them for yourself.”

It seemed like Ariel hadn’t even noticed if she’d acted strange and just smiled warmly back towards her, their arms brushed they were so close now. “I think I’d like that very much.”

For a moment Moana felt drawn towards Ariel’s eyes, clear blue like the very sea herself. The look on her face seemed a bit strange, Moana wasn’t sure what it could mean. Then Ariel looked away from her instead focusing back on the map.

“And then what?”

“What?”

“I mean, where will we go after that?”

Moana shrugged looking up towards the sky, the endless dome of stars. And she felt Ariel slowly rest her head on her shoulder. “Who knows? There’s so much to discover. Like, we could pick a horizon and keep sailing till we find something new! We can go wherever we like!”

Ariel laughed. “No one’s ever given me so much… freedom. Just picking a direction and seeing where it takes us…”

Moana felt her suddenly pull away but before she could worry Ariel continued.

“Moana? I want you to know that I’m happy here. Meeting such wonderful humans, your inventions, your stories, your adventures? I can’t even believe I’m apart of them all.”

“And I can’t believe I’ve become best friends with a demigod, and now an actual, real-life mermaid!” Moana replied, laughing slightly. Her life had taken a few strange turns ever since she answered the ocean’s call. But she’d never regret her choice. Not for a single second. Though she was starting to worry about Ariel, she was acting stranger. Had she done something wrong? “Ariel, are you ok?”

That seemed to snap Ariel out of her weird mood, at least a little bit. She inched in closer but she didn’t move to lean back against Moana again.

“I wanted to say, thank you. For all of this. For everything. And I-” She was about to say something, but quickly closed her mouth, looking nervously towards the sky and then back at Moana. “I really like you.”

Then before Moana could even react. Ariel leaned forwards and lips pressed against her own. A tiny chaste kiss, barely pressing on her lips.

And just as quickly they were gone and Ariel leapt off the side of her ship.

“Ok bye! See you tomorrow!” She shouted, her voice coming out more like a squeak, and then she dived into the water. Her tail arching and fanned out before disappearing all together.

Moana watched her leave, still in a bit of a shock. Had- Did that really just happen?

Truly, her life had become something strange ever since she answered the call of the Ocean. But she still hadn’t regretted it. Not for a single moment.

And tomorrow was sure to be interesting.

Meanwhile deep underwater Ariel’s face had become as red as her hair as she went into her own state of shock. She really just did that. She finally did it.


	2. Flowers (Mulan/Jasmine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today’s prompt “Flowers” I decided to go with a modern au, between Jasmine and Mulan! Hope you enjoy!  
> (And just a reminder I’ll be taking requests for Disney femslash till July 12th too. So don’t be shy, I’ve already gotten a few from you guys!)

Most of the month had been way too ridiculously hot. So hot everyone stayed inside most days to avoid heatstroke or being burnt to a crisp. But finally yesterday a mass of storm clouds had crashed through their home town. And with it they took all the heat with them, leaving a survivable, actually nice weather behind. At least for a day.

So not wanting to waste one of the nicest days that summer, Jasmine dragged her reluctant girlfriend out to enjoy the cool breeze and shining sun. And while her girlfriend seemed ready to go back to bed she still seemed curious about where Jasmine might be taking them today.  Mulan glanced over at her, pulling the giant sunglasses on her face down to her nose and making a face at her. The glasses were a designer pair that nearly took up her entire face. She’d swiped them from Jasmine’s counter before they left.

Jasmine laughed back and kept walking with her through a gravel parking lot, both hand in hand. As they approached the entrance to a park Mulan caught sight of a sign and smiled towards her.

“The Williams bird sanctuary and botanical garden?” She asked.

“It’s one of my favorite places.” Jasmine explained, happily walking past the rickety looking gates into the public garden. “It’s nicer on the inside.”

Once inside Mulan was surprised just how large the park was. Directly in front of them stood a large main building that led into a glass enclosure on the left side while a patio with giant crate-sized cages wrapped around the opposite side of the building. And everywhere else a maze of trails led off in different directions throughout the gardens.

“Woah!”

“Yeah, pretty cool right?” Jasmine said smirking, she knew Mulan would like it here. “So where do you want to go first?”

“You don’t care?” Mulan asked surprised. Usually Jasmine liked to take charge, especially when they went on dates like these that she obviously prepared for ahead of time. “You don’t have any secret plans already set up?”

Jasmine shook her head. “Nope. I’ve been everywhere here, know it like my own home by now.”

She was curious to see where Mulan would go first. Most people would have gone towards the main building. But Jasmine knew her girlfriend wasn’t most people. Instead her girlfriend was drawn towards a path with tall trees that made stripes of shadows on the sidewalk and bushes of different plants were scattered along the way. Each one had a small label in front of it giving the name of the plant and several fun-facts.

When the path began leading uphill, Mulan turned back towards Jasmine. “So where’s this path go anyway?”

Jasmine didn’t answer, just smiled.

“Not talking?”

Jasmine still said nothing but their path suddenly stopped at the foot of a hill. Patches of wildflowers grew dotting the sight with purples and yellows. And Mulan could see at the top of the hill sat an old wooden bench under the canopy of a lone willow tree.

“Come on,” Jasmine said, taking Mulan’s hand again. “You’ll love the view from the top!”

Mulan just shook her head and followed her girlfriend up to the hill. “So how do you know this place even existed? I’ve never seen it in my life!”

Jasmine looked down towards the flower patches as she walked. “Actually, I use to go here all the time after school. I didn’t have many friends growing up. And there weren’t many place my Dad or my Uncle deemed ‘safe enough’ for me besides gardens like this.” She laughed but it seemed more impulsive then funny. “So I’d walk around, learning the names of every bird in the cages and plants out here, and finding every last secret spot in the park.”

“Well, then I guess that means I came here with my own expert!” Mulan said nudging Jasmine slightly and dropping a few tiny flowers into her hair.

When they finally reached the top Mulan fell onto the bench and Jasmine sat right next to her. She dropped the bag she’d brought with her onto the bench too and after digging through it offered Mulan an orange.

“Hey I thought you said you didn’t have any plans?” Mulan teased, though she still took the fruit and began unpeeling it.

“I don’t!” Jasmine said defensively but still smiling. “I just came prepared!”

“Uh-huh? You got a whole lunch in there too?”

Jasmine glared at her. Before she relented and slowly pulled out a sandwich wrap. “You can’t prove anything.”

Mulan laughed out loud, bringing her hands to her face. “Oh my god, I love you so much!”

“I’d sure hope so!” Jasmine retorted back, chuckling a little. “You want anything else? Water?”

“I think I’m good.” Mulan said.

They sat together in a peaceful silence after that. Eating lunch and taking in the atmosphere of the botanical garden. While it wasn’t a remarkably high hill, it still put them face to face with most of the trees down at ground level. And in the distance the glass side of the main building could be seen over the gardens. Mulan found she could actually see birds flying around inside the dome. They would definitely have to go there once they finished up their food.

Then Mulan looked over at Jasmine, the girl that had come to mean so much to her. She usually liked to keep her hair in a loose braid but today it was wound up into a bun. The little flowers she’d put in her hair popped with color, it was cute. Between Jasmine’s school, her work, her strained relationship with her Uncle and her misadventures with her childhood friend Ali, Mulan had become use to seeing her girlfriend intensely driven but also stressed to the point of exhaustion. Right now though she was relaxed, completely at ease, Mulan realized. She seemed happy too.

And Mulan couldn’t think of feeling any differently either.

It was nice. Being able to drop everything that'd been on her mind for a little while. Having a day to themselves when the sun didn’t feel like it was going to cook them alive, finding a new place she’d never been, a beautiful place, eating lunch under the shade of a tree and surrounded by flowers.

It was a good day to spend in a garden.


	3. Villainess (Maleficent/Blue Fairy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! For today’s theme, Villainesses, I decided to experiment with a pairing I hadn’t really thought of before. But once I got this idea I couldn’t resist. So here’s Maleficent and the Blue Fairy!  
> (And just a reminder I’ll be taking requests for Disney femslash till July 12th too. So don’t be shy, I’ve already gotten a few from you guys!)

The thick, thorny bramble that had covered the land began to shrivel away. Reverting to their dark magic and shadows as the sun finally broke through the clouds. The curse was broken.

Only one spot in the kingdom remained cursed. The Forbidden Mountain. The ancient castle that once stood at its peak, intimidating beyond compared was now laid to decrepit ruins. Before its destruction the Forbidden Mountain had always stood as a silent, menacing presence. But now that silence was stifling but empty all at once. It felt far too haunted, and just wrong.

And while the Kingdom woke up from their slumber to celebrate to return the return of the Princess Aurora, the Forbidden Mountain remained abandoned. It was only during the dead of night anything dared trespass to the mountain that had become a grave. A single star sank down from the sky to the old mountain.

It stopped its decent only for a moment upon a precipice of the old castle. And in a brief flash of light a stone Raven was brought back to life. He looked upon the star in shock, then cawing twice he flew away down the mountainside. And the star followed slowly.

Down past the ruined fortress, past the knotted mass of thorns as thick as trees, down to the very bottom of the mountain, right under a steep cliff.

The crow flew away to a respectable distance, body slumped onto his perch and holding his head low in what could only be described as reverent mourning. But out of the corner of its eye, he never let the star come out of sight as it descended.

When the star finally reached the ground, it blossomed out and grew until it took on a humanoid form. A woman with gossamer blue wings that trailed behind her and whose entire body glowed with an ethereal pale light. A creature of near unfathomable power.

The Blue Fairy.

Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears at the sight before her. To one who didn’t know of magic and the fae it would appeared to be a long, ashen cloak laid out on the ground adorned with horns at the head and tendrils at the feet. And right where the abdomen might be, the sacred Sword of Truth, a weapon that could only be summoned by fairies in perfect unity and power, stood stiffly upright. Impaled directly into the body.

As the Blue Fairy stepped forwards, her dress shifted with movement, but her whole body was silent. Not even her footfalls made a sound. She moved like an apparition.

When the sword was within arm’s reach and the body lay right at her feet, the Blue Fairy finally allowed herself to speak. Her voice usually so gentle and soft was coarse, broken with grief.

“My love-” She said, unable to stop the tears as they spilled down her face. “My love, I’m so sorry that this has happened to you. That it had to come to this.”

There was no answer. Not from the mountain before her, nor from the body below. The silence felt overwhelming to her as she wept.

“I… I can bring you back. If you’ll have me, I can bring you back love. But please, please give me a sign. I couldn’t bear to change you without your full permission…” It was a desperate move, but then again the ultimatum powers over life she held has always been an extreme. Every evening of every year in enough lifetimes to make a mortal weep, the Blue Fairy had listened to countless wishes placed upon her star. Wishes for love, wealth, adventure, something more in a lacking life, safety. And when it felt right and just the Fairy would intervene in the ways she could.

But this was different. This would be the first time she ever used her magic purely for herself. It was dangerous to have so much power and be selfish. If one weren’t too careful of their conscious they might easily get swept up into their own greed and fancy. And true evil, the wickedness that lay beyond the concepts of light and darkness, could so easily beckon to those desperate enough. Warp them to the point they were unrecognizable. Sway them to do unforgivable deeds.

Yet even with risk heavy at hand, the Blue Fairy felt solid in her resolve. This would be the single wish she will ever make for herself. If only her love would give her a sign.

So she waited patiently. Holding a vigil as the night drifted on. Standing still and silent. The Sword of Truth just in reach, her love’s body at her feet. Searching for a sign.

Just moments before the dawn would break she received her sign. A bolt of violet lightning flashed from the mountainside to the bramble and a small green fire began burning.

She bowed to the fire humbly. “Very well. May it be so.”

Taking one final moment, she looked over the body. Even while she knew her own power, her heart was still mourning. The very sight below her and knowing how her love came to this ruin, it broke her heart. The sight may very well haunt her for the rest of her existence.

But then her moment was over. Her hand reached out and firmly grasped the Sword of Truth. The metal burned under her hands. The whispers of her selfishness and irresponsibility echoing through her head against her will. A strong power had brought this weapon into existence.

The Blue Fairy was even more powerful.

“Enough.” She said allowed, her voice felt solid once again, but icy and stern as well. “You have achieved your purpose, oh weapon to the nobel-hearted, the sacred Sword of Truth. Now return from whence you came!”

As she pulled the sword up, it broke apart into a cloud of magic and dust before dissipating completely out of her hands.

Then she extended her hands over her love, summoning her wand to her right hand. Her whole body shook as she began to glow brighter. Once she cast this spell, once she brought forth this curse, she would never be able to go completely back. She might never be the same fairy again.

But it was a sacrifice she felt willing to make. For the fairy she’d come to know through the ages. For her dearest and sincerest love.

“Maleficent.” She said. Just saying the name pricked her eyes with more tears. But her voice carried on unhindered. “Maleficent, fallen fairy. Daughter of Darkness. Empress of Evil… My true love. I call you back to this world. Come back to me, my love, please.”

She brought her wand down to rest upon the body and her radiant magic sank down enveloped her.

“Rise.”

The magic grew brighter and brighter still till it burned the Blue Fairy’s eyes. But she refused to turn away. Let her take the consequence of her magic. Let her pay for her curse in pain if she must.

When the light died away, it too dissipating from around her love’s body. She knew the spell was cast.

For in the place of her love’s corpse, she was alive and whole again. Eyes closed and she lay in a peaceful rest.

“Maleficent?” The Blue Fairy called out gently, bending down and holding one of her love’s cheeks. “Love?”

Slowly the woman began to wake up. Shifting and murmuring in her sleep before finally letting her eyes open. First in tiny slits, before snapping open completely as she realized what had been done. She tried to sit up but the Blue Fairy braced her shoulders down.

She cooed at her softly, reassuring. “Be still, my love. All is alright. You are ok now.”

“It worked.” Maleficent didn’t ask, she simply stated as a fact.

“Yes. I brought you back.”

And before she could think otherwise, the Blue Fairy let her self be impulsive. Stooping down she kissed her love. Holding her face as she broke away. 

“But please, never make me have to use that spell again.”


	4. Dancing (Esmeralda/Belle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for day 4, I decided to go with Esmeralda and Belle for the theme “dancing”. (Fun fact: the song Esmeralda sings is taken from the Hunchback stage play. If you haven’t listen to the soundtrack online yet, I highly suggest it! It’s wonderful!)
> 
> And another remind, I’m still taking requests for this fan week until the 12th! So if there’s any pairing you want to read my takes on, feel free to let me know!

Belle had always caught glimpses of her dancing in the streets. First on the corners in plain sight for all to see and marvel. A beautiful woman and a stellar dancer. Dressed in bright vibrant colors that drew in the eye and a plume of long thick raven hair, it swooped and bounced as the woman moved like her garments. Her family and friends would play the fiddle and flute while she’d rattle off her tambourine with foot work so swift it amazed Belle.

So much so Belle found she would stop for a moment, even setting down any books she might be reading to watch the woman dance. And when she had any money to spare she would place it in the woman’s tambourine after each performance. Sometimes she had been too crowded to notice Belle, but when she did catch sight of her, the woman would always go out of her way to give Belle a warm smile and “thanks”.

As time went on the police forces in Paris became stricter with their laws and crueler with their punishments. Yet even then the woman would still perform, her new venue being the places the police avoided like narrow alleyways and rancorous taverns. The sort of places neither her father nor she would ever willingly go. As the city could be a haven to arts, sciences and literature if you knew where to look, it could also be nesting place for crime and danger. Not to mention the ever tense presence of Judge Frollo, and his men in the church and military.

Belle began to worry. She almost never saw the dancer or her family around now. Was she doing ok in the dangerous parts of Paris? And worse worries of the police catching her made Belle feel sicker yet. Until finally one night, going against her own self-preservation, she couldn’t resist and went out of home after her father fell asleep. Into the city to try and find the woman.

The city was an entirely different animal at night time. Shadows cast down onto the streets warped everything from what it usually appeared. Most of the familiar sights Belle knew by day were hidden or muddled, making Belle feel lost even though she knew where she was. And most of those who milled about in the night, both citizens and law enforcement alike, seemed more sinister. Fall was ending soon and the air felt frigid, it made Belle pull her cloak tighter around herself. And whenever she passed strangers, she hid her face and tried to make herself seems as big as she could. If they assumed she were a man it would be less likely for anyone to try harassing her. At least that’s what Belle had read once, she hoped it was true.

When small flurries of snow began to fall, she passed by a well-lit tavern. Swarms of people milled around the place. The whole area was a humdrum of different sounds, musicians playing, people laughing, cheering, fighting.

But then she heard the song, the one the woman would always sing on the street side. The Rhythm of the Tambourine.

_“Hey, soldier boy, I see how you stare!_

_Hey, butcher man, I see you admire!_

_Come gather 'round! Hey, Jacques and Pierre!_

_Come see me dance, to the rhythm of the tambourine!”_

Weaving her way through the crowd as politely as she could, she entered the tavern. She felt grateful for the fact the area was so full with people even if it did give her trouble breathing. No one seemed to pay her any mind as she passed through. However the crowds did make it difficult to see. Belle pulled herself up as tall as she could go, even rising up onto her tiptoes, to try and look over the crowds. To try and catch a glimpse of raven hair or bright colors. It became more and more infuriating when she could hear her voice but couldn’t seem to find the woman.

_“Come see me dance! Hey what can it hurt!_

_It’s just a dance, to the rhythm of the tambourine!”_

Where on earth could she be? Belle looked in circles all around the tavern space. But no one seemed familiar. Faces upon faces of complete strangers. She hadn’t realized she’d barged into a more crowded area of the tavern right next to several barrels of ale. All she could focus on was that voice with a few instruments and the jingle of a tambourine all so infuriatingly close. All around her men and women were cheering and hollering at the performance.

Then all at once Belle stumbled through a weaker segment of the audience and she found herself face to face with the woman she was looking for. Or perhaps more accurately at the feet of the woman she was looking for, as she danced upon a raised platform a few steps off thro ground.

When the two made eye contact, the dancer seemed surprised. But then she winked down at Belle as she continued her routine. Several people in the crowd familiar with her dances began hooting in anticipation.

She held her tambourine directly out in front of her, her arm making a 90 degree angle with the ground. And then like it wasn’t even an effort she kicked her leg up till her foot hit the instrument. Then looking at her arm in mock surprise, she’d raise her arm, as if it were being pulled on a puppet string. But her leg would still kick up to the tambourine’s height. And as her arm raised higher and higher her leg was still able to gracefully kick up and tap the rattling tambourine. The crowd went berserk over her prowess. And finally when her arm was completely raised, the tambourine right over her head. Everyone looked on in excitement, wondering if she would still be able to reach.

She gave her audience a moment to breath and build up, all before smirking to them all a kicking her leg as effortless as she did every time, and letting the tambourine rattle. Cheers and applause rang out all around Belle and she realized she was doing the same.

Soon after that, the woman’s performance came to an end and she presented her tambourine for tips as several of her friends set forth some hats and baskets for their patron’s coins.

Belle herself gave a small fee and was preparing to leave when she caught the woman’s eye once more. She smiled towards her and signaled Belle to follow her over towards the bar.

Seeing no reason not to, Belle politely made her way through the crowd to where the woman was. She gave a smile to two men and immediately they stood up from their stools at the bar and offered them to her. Belle said a tiny thank you as she sat in the stool directly next to her’s.

“Uh, hello?”

“Hello to you too.” The woman said back. “I must say, I never thought I’d see the likes of you in a place like this. You’re usually my day crowd, aren’t you?”

“Oh, um it’s different here for sure, not somewhere I’d usually go.” Belle couldn’t help but shrink into herself where she heard a fight and several crashes behind her. “To be honest, I came here looking for you.”

The woman laughed. “Aw, you’re cute! Not with the police are you?” She joked.

“Oh no, definitely not! I was wondering what happened to you, I never see you dance near the library anymore.”

The woman signaled one of the maids handling drinks and a frown came on her face. “You can thank Frollo for that! The fiend… I can’t believe the man. He bares us from working jobs in the city, then he bares us from working on the street.”

“He’s awful.” Belle agreed. Even she had come to learn of Frollo’s cruelty to the immigrant populace, especially those of Romani heritage. But sadly it was something that was generally kept from the people of Paris, whether by purpose or out of willful ignorance. And those who did know about it often agreed with Frollo’s view points as Belle and her father had learned after several bad run-ins with the royal court that left an awful taste in her mouth. “And it’s awful that he holds so much power over the city. Not even the church or the state can stop him.”

“It’s not that, they don’t _want_ to stop him.” The woman added. “The whole court is corrupt with greed, hatred. They’re all idiots that care for nothing and stand for nothing. And Frollo’s the worst of them yet!”

The woman’s nose would flare out some when she spoke was passion and anger. And Belle couldn’t help but feel such vindication seeing the fire in her eyes. Someone who didn’t want to let the madness and injustice continue.

The woman calmed down some, the showed her hand to Belle. “Name’s Esmeralda. And you are?”

“Belle.” Belle replied, taking the hand and shaking it firmly.

They continue talking for so long Belle loses track of time. It’s nice being able to talk so freely to someone. Someone who not only understands but is happy to talk about all the things she enjoys, that she hates. It felt like she could talk to Esmeralda about anything. As they spoke Belle realized just how vibrantly green her eyes were, and realized just how fitting her name meaning “Emerald” was. She couldn’t help but lean in closer the more they talked too. Some warmth had built up in between them, keeping the icy chill that permeated the bar at bay.

“But what if you couldn’t dance?”

“What!” Esmeralda said in mock horror. “Why? If I couldn’t dance I’d be out of house and home! You can only make it so far in this city on looks alone!”

Belle laughed and tried to find a way to reword her question. “Fine, what if you could still dance but didn’t have to? What would you want to do then? Anything at all. No rules or expectations to hold you back.”

Esmeralda hummed, stroking at her chin as if she had a beard. “Hmmmmm, What would I be? If I could be anything…” When an idea came to her, her eyes lit up and she turned to Belle smiling.

“I’d be a judge.”

“What?” Belle was confused. “But why? The royal court is corrupt and idiotic, you said so yourself. You hate Frollo and all he stands for.”

Esmeralda nodded. “Exactly! But if I were Judge, I wouldn’t allow people like Frollo and his cronies into power. I’d use my position to help Paris, defend everyone who’s mistreated by the so-called law. Stand for actual Justice!” She looked about ready to jump from her seat to stand up. But instead she turned towards Belle, smirking some. “Plus I could make those ridiculous hats and wigs look good.”

“Oh I bet.” Belle imagined what Esmeralda might look like as a Judge. Wearing plain grey robes in piety, but jeweled rings on every finger. Riding around in Frollo’s black carriage as grim as the gothic cathedral towering over the city. Sitting high up on a podium looking down upon those accused brought into her court. Being able to show mercy to those who deserved it as well as punishment to those who did wrong.

“Either that, or head of police. Something with power here in Paris I think.” Esmeralda continued. Until she nudged Belle’s side. “And what about you? What would you do, if you could do anything?”

“An explorer.” Belle said, not even having to think.

“An explorer?” Esmeralda asked. “No offence, but you don’t look like you would last five minutes outside this city on your own.”

Belle scoffed a little but didn’t take Esmeralda's insults close to heart. “Well that’s what I’d do if I didn’t have anything to hold me back. Telling me what is and isn’t ‘woman’s work’ or that I can’t go out alone. I’d go see the world! Experience all the things I read about in person! Then I’d write my own books about all my adventures. And everyone could read them!”

“I’d read them all in between my court cases and public decrees.” Esmeralda added in wistfully.

They sat together quietly smiling towards one another. But a small bitterness grew between them. As they looked one another in the eye they shared a mutual understanding that neither of their dreams were very unlikely to ever become a reality. Here in the powerless, dangerous, broken reality that was their home in Paris.

Somewhere behind them, in the midst of the tavern, one of Esmeralda's accompanists began playing the fiddle and a group of cheers rang out as people began getting up from their seats.

Esmeralda got up from her chair and extended her hand to Belle. “Until I’m Judge though, I guess I’ll have to do the one other thing I’m good at. Come on!”

There were still bittersweet thoughts of exploration going through her head as Belle took her hand unsure. “Ok. But I must warn you, I’m nothing compared to you and your dancing skills.”

“Oh don’t be too hard on yourself! You do fine! All you need is some real time to practice.” Esmeralda said as she pulled Belle towards the crowd beginning to dance. The last bit she added smugly. “And besides, your about to get the best teacher in France!”

Once they were in the midst on the dancers Esmeralda took both her hands and they faced one another. She smiled reassuringly at Belle who tried to swallow the nervousness she felt at being so close and dancing with someone so amazing as Esmeralda.

“We’ll start with the basics, just the feet. But try not to look down. Keep your eyes on me!”

Belle laughed, as if that would be hard.


	5. Cuddling (Gogo/Honey Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today’s prompt “cuddling”, I decided to write about Honey Lemon and Gogo calming down after an intense mission with the Big Hero 6. Enjoy!
> 
> (And just a quick reminder, I am still taking requests for this fan week! Till July 12th! I’ve already gotten a few and will begin publishing them for Day 7’s prompt “Free Day!”. So If you’ve made a request you can expect to see those soon!)

Every part of Gogo’s body felt sore. Parts she didn’t even know she could strain felt bruised. But at least San Fransokyo was safe once again.

Today some weirdo came into the city with unheard tech he’d reverse engineered himself. Claimed he found it on a deserted volcanic island where a super villain lived years ago. He tried to use his giant robots and energetic prison fields to force everyone in the city into submission. And like every threat that came to town the Big Hero 6 came out of hiding to put an end to him and his takeover.

But today’s fight had been much harder than any they’d had in a while. It’d thrown the team off their game, especially Gogo, who’d gotten used to winning fights so easy. A cold slap in the face for the team, the reminder that even thought they were awesome together, they still weren’t the smartest out in the field and they didn’t have the absolute best tech by default.

In the end they had saved the day. But it came at a price in collateral damage, hurt bodies, as well as hurt egos.

Remembering the fight now still made her want to grind her teeth. They’d all gotten sloppy, herself included. And when the colossal omnidroids came crashing into the city none of them had been fully prepared. Learning intelligence that would observe a threat around them and simultaneously calculate a sure-fire way to illuminate said threat. They were created to be unstoppable. Gogo had to admit that while their design was a bit outdated the concept behind them was impressive. It just wasn’t that admirable when it was being used to take-over the city and destroy everyone.

At one point during the fight, Gogo thought she finally found a weak spot on the indestructible things. Directly underneath tem where they couldn’t shoot. But them the omnidroid had buckled its legs to crush her into a pulp. If her girlfriend hadn’t been there to make one of her instant-barrier-bubbles she would have been crushed.

And that thought did not sit easily with Gogo. She’d narrowly escaped danger many times. But today was probably the first times she literally had a brush with death. She could have actually died.

Eventually the team had found the real weak spot on the omnidroids. With Baymax 2.0 acting as a shield, Wasabi was able to cut off the head of the robot and destroy the thing from the inside out. Once all the robots had been destroyed and the wack-job caught and handed over to the police, the city began to put itself back together. The team retreated back to Fred’s place to lick their wounds and recover. Also to go into temporary hiding from the authorities for all the collateral damage done to the water-front district of San Fransokyo.

Gogo and Honey Lemon had taken over one of the guest suites, completely claimed it as their own for the day. First thing Gogo had done was use the top-of-the-line bath tub to ice her shoulders, shins and knees which had felt like they were burning after their mission. It was an old practice she’d taken up back when she did track and field in high school. She let the icy waters prick at her skin and soothed her muscles. And tried to regulate her breathing. Just in and out, a constant repetitive motion. By the time she was done, she felt much less tense and hurt then first stepping into the mansion. But standing still for so long also let the exhaustion she’d tried to ignore before really kick in. And as she stepped out of the bathroom, the only thing left on her mind was diving face first into one of Fred’s ridiculous, million-dollar beds and passing out for a few years.

Honey Lemon must have been thinking along the same lines because when Gogo stepped out of the bathroom she saw her girlfriend bundled up in a nest of quilts and pillows. Both her wrists were wrapped tightly, she’d sprained both of them today when a robot had shot at her while she tried to make her chem-balls. And her whole body seemed worn as she sank into the luxury bed.

Gogo crawled up onto the bed and settled behind her. “You ok?” She asked, reaching her arms around the two of them but not hugging her quiet yet.

Sometimes her girlfriend preferred to be the big soon, but seeing how her hands were in bandages Gogo didn’t want her to hurt herself on accident. But Honey Lemon didn’t move to stop her so Gogo took that as an ok sign and hugged her. Trying to be careful of all the scrapes and bruises she knew were probably all over Honey too. She didn’t say anything. But Gogo knew she was still awake, her eyes had followed her when she’d stepped into bed. Plus her breathing still hadn’t calmed down to something more cathartic.

She tried again, trying to gently nudge her girlfriend. “Honey? Babe, you alright?”

Honey took a deep breath that almost shook Gogo’s arms off her. But then she finally answered quietly. “Mmhmm. You ice your legs?”

“Yeah, feels a lot better now.” Gogo tapped her still icy feet against Honey’s but she had no reaction. She simply pressed her feet that had been snuggled in blankets against hers, trying to warm them up. It reminded Gogo of how whenever her hands got cold Honey would kiss them and hold them between hers. And despite how cruddy she felt it made her smile. “What about you?”

“Not good. But I’ll be fine.”

Gogo thought that might be the end of it. But then she took another grounding breath and continued.

“It’s just… I can’t stop thinking about it. All the people who got hurt. They got hurt because of us Gogo. We made a promise to keep the city safe and we broke it today.”

“I know.” Gogo agreed. They were supposed to be better than this. But she the haunted tone in Honey Lemon’s voice scared her. Even if she was having similar thoughts Gogo hated to think of how much her girlfriend was hurting too.

“We’re supposed to handle these sorts of things. But today we couldn’t. We said we were heroes. But-“

“We’re still heroes, Honey.” Gogo cut in, trying to stop her girlfriend’s negative train of thought. “You’re a good person. You always will be.”

“Being good means nothing if everyone gets hurt because of you.” She replied bitterly.

“Did you reverse engineer an army of death-bots?”

“… No?” Honey Lemon said, sighing.

“Did you try to destroy the city and take over the world?”

“No… I know where you’re going with this Gogo. But it doesn’t excuse me not being able to do my job right. Did you see how many building got destroyed? All those people are out of work now! Not to mention the civilians who got hurt. And you!” Honey Lemon sounded more frantic as she spoke. Worry weighing down her voice. “…What if I hadn’t been there to save you?”

“But you were. You were there and you saved me.” Gogo said, trying not to think about the circumstance herself. She squeezed her girlfriend a little tighter. “I’m alright. I’m right here.”

“But I can’t stop thinking about it. That was far to close. We were all far to close to failing. Imagine if we hadn’t found their weak spot?”

“Then imagine if we hadn’t shown up at all.” Gogo snapped back, she was starting to lose some patience. “Imagine if we all sat back and expected someone else to do what we do? You can’t because that’s not the type of people we are, Honey. It’s not the type of person you are. When you see someone in trouble you do something about it. That’s what good people do, and that’s what we did.”

Gogo couldn’t help but see her words reflecting herself but she kept talking regardless, after pressing a light kiss to her girlfriend’s neck. “Look, I know today sucked. I hate myself for how it went down! But for now we’re all San Fransokyo has. And at the end of the day the only thing we can possibly give is our best. Our best effort, our best strategy. We can only give it our best shot. And you do Honey, every day we go to school or go to the streets you do your best.”

“Thank you. But can we stop talking about this for now. I kinda want to turn my brain off for a few hours.”

“Can do.” Gogo replied. Peppering a few more kisses onto Honey’s neck as they both settled down and tried to actually sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Honey Lemon said back, her voice heavy with sleep.

And hugging her tight, Gogo let her eyes shut and tried to stop the wild mess of thoughts still going through her head.  


	6. Prince Replacement (Aurora/Snow White)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For “Prince Replacement” I couldn’t resist putting Snow White in Prince Phillip’s shoes. The scene’s just too iconic to not. Hope I did it some justice!
> 
> (And just so you guy know, I’m happy to take any requests till the 12th! And if you have made any requests for this fan week you can expect to see them published starting tomorrow and continuing on!)

Usually Snow stayed in the cottage while the dwarves were at work in the mines. But today was just too lovely of a day to spend inside. The way the sun shined down through the trees and flowers made the whole forest look all the more lovely, she couldn’t resist. Doc and the others had warned her not to wander out lest she get lost or something fowl found her, but she reasoned that she wouldn’t travel far. Just out to the glen where a maze of streams cut through the woods. So after donning her cape, basket in hand and a slew of animals underfoot, she made her way off to the streams.

Along the way she wondered about what she could possibly do today. There were all sorts of flowers and berries that grew near the banks. Perhaps she could collect some flowers and arrange them into vase, bring some color back into the old cottage. Though she’d have to be careful not to pick anything that might make Sneezy have a bad reaction. And as for the berries, her mind had already gone to desserts. Maybe a pie? She could do a buttered, sugar-crust too. Or maybe she could make a cobbler? Or a crumble? What if she squeezed them into a juice? She could cook them down to a sauce, oh and then pair that with some roasted chicken!

When she realized her mouth was watering as she thought on all her possible recipes, she couldn’t help but laugh at herself. She wasn’t even at the glen yet and here she was planning a four-course dinner of berries she hadn’t picked yet! Always the silly songster, with her head stuck in the clouds! That’s who Snow White was, though she truly prided herself on being a good cook and enjoyed every step of the way.

Snow had always loved cooking, even before her father passed away. She remember being very small and wandering through the kitchens before dinner. Watching steam puff out of pots, new different smells coming from all around the room, sometimes the cooks would let her taste tiny spoonfuls of each dish. After her stepmother stripped her of her royal title and put her to work as a child, cooking was one of the few things she found gave her some joy. That, the birds, and singing. But her stepmother never complimented her cooking, never made a single comment about the dishes Snow served her. Most times she didn’t even look at Snow, like she didn’t exist. She was nothing like the Dwarves.

Each evening you would have thought the men hadn’t eaten in years the way they sighed and exclaimed and gushed over the food Snow White made. It had certainly been a surprise to her. She had thought her food had been subpar at best before when she only cooked for her stepmother and her own personal enjoyment. She took time to appreciate cooking even more now that she lived with much kinder and caring people.

Snow’s meandering thoughts of berries and family came to a cold halt though when she heard a lilting voice ring high through the trees. Someone was already in the glen. A stranger.

Not even thinking, she ran and hid. And when she did let herself think again it was all a panicked blur of words. Who was it? Or a worse idea yet, what was it? Grumpy always scarred her with rumors of her stepmother’s hand in the dark arts. What if it was stepmother? What if she had finally found her? Was this an awful trap? She couldn’t do this again! And now she was far from home and all alone. There was nowhere to hide. She felt like she might suffocate with how fast her heart was beating, she could hardly catch her breath. The sun disappeared, the woods sank into murky darkness. Faces grew out of the bark. Eyes glared down at her.

Then she heard a small chirp on her shoulder. It was the sweet, little baby blue bird. He looked up at her with sad worried eyes. When she looked around she realized all her animal friends were worried for her.

“I’m sorry my dears.” She said, still hiccupping to catch her breath. “I didn’t mean to frighten you all. But I think it’s best if we go home for the day. We have no idea who might already be down in the glen. And I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

Two fawns gently nudged at her arms, helping her to stand back up. Snow readjusted her dress and cape quietly. Peeking around the tree she’d fallen against, Snow tried to see what the stranger might look like. But she couldn’t see them, whoever they were. Too far away and too many trees and bushes hiding them from her. Only their voice carried out and a small choir of birds’ response. They may be a stranger, but not even Snow could deny they had a wonderful soprano voice. Clean and clear, like waterways themselves in the glen they sang in. Beautiful. Snow had to stop herself before she sang along with the voice, though she couldn’t resist humming a little harmony under her breath.

“Alright my friends, off we go.” She announced, ready to go home.

Till a flash of blue flew off her shoulders zooming out into the woods, towards the glen.

Her heart clenched, she couldn’t run too them, couldn’t run away. She couldn’t even find the voice to beg them to come back. She felt frozen. Oh dear, what if something terrible happened to her sweet little friend? What if the singing stranger wasn’t as kind or as sweet as their lovely voice?

She only felt herself breathe again, a sigh of relief, when she saw her little friend happily flying back. It seemed Little Blue had made some friends and they flew back together in a full flock of birds of every feather from robins and blue jays, to mocking birds, and even an owl. And not just birds, Snow realized, but squirrels and hares too, trailing along the ground under the flock.

As she watched them come back to her Snow could hear the stranger still singing. Snow swore she recognized the melody, though she couldn’t quite remember how.

When the pack approached her she smiled warmly to them all. “Why hello there! How do you do?” Snow said. There was a slight song in her voice though she still tried to speak in a hushed tone. “I don’t think we’ve seen each other before, but I’m delighted to meet you all!”

A few of their birds sang back to her and the Owl gave a hearty hoot, it almost sounded like laughter and Snow giggled back.

“Why, you all seem very sweet. What brings you all down to the glen today?”

They gestured back towards the streams, where the Stranger sang out from.

“Ah, the audience for this singing stranger! Are you friends with them?” They all nodded. “Please tell me dears, if you don’t mind. Is your singer…?” Kind? Friendly? Good? … Safe?

She wasn’t quite sure what to say, but it seemed the woodland creatures understood that. They all smiled to themselves. Then they all scampered a few feet away from her. The Owl gestured to her to follow with one of its large wings.

Follow them? Into the glen to meet a complete stranger? She looked around to all her animal friends. They seemed content to follow the others. Surely if they trusted these new friends, then she could as well?

So swallowing down that last of her fear and nervousness, she followed the flock of birds into the glen. A few of the squirrels and rabbits scampered around her feet, chittering excitedly to one another as they ran circles around her. Snow hoped this would be ok. She knew she could always trust the animals. They would never purposely hurt her or bring her to harm, they were innocent. Yet she felt so scared still. Following these critters to something unknown.

As she got closer, she could make out a dancing figure. They had a giant plume of thick golden hair trailing down well past her shoulder blades. They wore a simple black and grey dress that rose up into a ring whenever the stranger twirled. And when they sang again Snow could make out the words they sang and she felt her heart melt.

_“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~_

_I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

_And I know it’s true that visions are seldom what they seem.”_

She knew this song, Snow knew she knew this song. A lullaby. A ballad of love. A sweet song tucked far back into her memory.

_“But if I know you, I know what you’ll do-“_

Before she could stop herself, she realized she was singing.

_“You’ll love me at once, the way you did once_

_Upon a dream!”_

The stranger had stopped singing. Stopped dancing. Frozen in place. Till she slowly turned around and saw Snow. Her eyes scared before she began to bolt in the other direction down towards the stream.

Oh dear! Snow realized that now she was the mysterious, possibly dangerous stranger lurking about the glen! It seemed like she always got these stranger twists of fate. Oh dear…

“Oh no! Please don’t run away! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” Snow called out as she stepped out of the underbrush. The owl and birds were doing their laughing-chittering again. “It’s just, I was on my way to the rivers when I heard you singing! And I followed your friends here and I-Oh dear, I’m so sorry, oh dear…”

The stranger stopped just before she leapt over a brook. Instead they turned back around and looked at her accusingly with her arms crossed. “Who are you?”

“My name is Snow White.” Snow replied with a small curtsey. “I live deep in the woods, near the mountains. I- I came here to pick some berries and wildflowers you see!” Snow said gesturing to her wicker basket.

The stranger relaxed more upon the sight of an empty basket. Though she still looked at the other woman in confusion. “How did you know the song I was singing?”

“Oh, well I’ve heard it’s before.”

“Really? Where?”

Snow White smirked stepping a little closer towards the other. “You said so yourself! Once upon a dream!”

That made the stranger laugh, and she offered her hand to Snow. She grinned and took the hand. And together they danced in circles next to a stream. All while singing and laughing. Until they broke apart, grinning at one another. This was some of the most fun either girl had had in quite some time. All their animal friends watched from afar in the grass and trees, pleased as punch with their handiwork.

“My goodness! You have such a lovely voice!” Snow sighed. How she had been so afraid of this stranger before, she would never know. But her eyes widened in shock when she realized she still didn’t even know her name!

“Oh do forgive me! How could I be so rude? I never even asked you what you name might be!”

“Rose.” She said, pulling some of her golden long hair back over her shoulder. “Briar Rose.”

“Well Ms. Briar Rose, how do you do?” Snow said with a mock politeness, shaking Rose’s hand.

“I do very well, thank you.” She replied back, even her laugh sounded musical. But then her head snapped back and she looked back towards the woods where she came from. “Oh no! No, not now!”

“What is it?” Snow asked worried. Had she done something wrong?

“I have to go now! Goodbye!” She began racing towards the trees.

And before Snow could stop herself she chased after the other woman. “Wait! Please Rose! When can we meet again?”

“I’m sorry I don’t know!” Briar Rose called over her shoulder. She picked up her pace and leapt, completely clearing a stream and stumbling onto the other side. Snow watched in admiration though she was sad to see her leaving. But then just before Rose ran away, she stopped and looked back at Snow. “I live in a cottage! With my Aunts! Down in the Glade!”

“And I live near the mountains with a family of Dwarves! Just a ways past the swamp and marshlands!”

Briar Rose laughed, thinking Snow was telling a joke. “We’ll have to visit one another sometime. Goodbye, Snow White!”

“Gooday to you too, Briar Rose!” Snow waved back, until Rose disappeared from sight between the thick woods and over growth.

As she set off picking berries and collecting wildflowers, Snow caught herself humming that lovely melody. And she hoped she did see Rose again. Though she was certain the two would be singing, dancing and laughing again, at least in her dreams.


	7. Request 1 (Tiana/Elsa & Esmeralda/Jasmine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So for the original plan was to start posting some of the requests I’ve been getting for day 7, "Free Day" but I got a little behind schedule. But anyways, here’s the first one from horroraceman93 (on tumblr) “Read your Disney Femslash Day! Can you do Tiana x Elsa, Esmeralda x Jasmine?”
> 
> Alrighty! Since you gave me two suggestions I decided to write about the four of them going on a double date! Also I hope you don’t mind but I also decided to make this a modern au. Thanks for the request and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (And it’s not too late to send in requests for this fan week to me! I’m happy to take any suggestions till my cut-off date, July 12th, tomorrow!)

Despite being the one to suggest this, Elsa found herself dreading the idea when the day of their double date finally came. The four of them had been a part of the same friend-groups for a while now and when Esmerelda and Jasmine found out that Elsa and her girlfriend Tiana were officially dating they’d been ecstatic.

And then Elsa just had to open her big mouth and suggest they all hang out together sometime.

Elsa groaned to herself, thinking about it, as she started getting ready for her date. It wasn’t even that she didn’t like going on dates, she loved being with Tiana and doing everything with her. And when she was in the mood she always liked meeting up with her friends, joining them in their shenanigans.

But the idea of a double date, now that she thought about it more and more, seemed to just beg fro trouble. Being alone with three people. And if things got awkward or wrong there was no way to escape to go talk to other people or be alone.

Honestly, it was the waiting that was doing her in now. Just sitting here thinking about it over and over, every way it could all go wrong. How she could mess things up and make them awkward.

Tiana was always better at this sort of thing. Elsa accredited it to her open personality, as well as all her experience as a waitress. She could pick up small talk effortlessly. Get people to open up, warm up to her. Sometimes Elsa liked to imagine she was the human embodiment of a campfire, being so inviting, bringing people together. She couldn’t help but envy that natural ease when it came to situations like this. Since she always ended up so uncomfortable, unsure what to say, unintentionally cold.

She tried to push that jealous feeling down and tried to reassure herself. Even if she sucked at starting conversations, Tiana would be there right by her side all night so she shouldn’t have to worry about struggling through small-talk or asking the wrong questions. And it wasn’t like she was going to hang out with people she hated. She actually really liked Jasmine and Esmeralda. They made a cute couple, and were always fun to be around. It would be ok. Tonight was going to be fine. And if it wasn’t then she and Tiana could make up some fake emergency to escape and come back home. Everything would be fine.

When she came out of her room she saw Tiana waiting on the couch, legs jiggling slightly as she scrolled through her phone. She had her hair pulled back and a button-up dress, the only thought that went through Elsa’s mind when she saw her was “adorable”. But she looked up from her phone when Elsa walked over, smiling.

“You ready to go?”

Elsa sighed, pulling her cardigan a little tighter around herself. “As I’ll ever be.”

Tiana frowned a little when she saw how distressed Elsa was internally. She made her way across the room and pulled her into a hug and quickly kissing her on the cheek. “It’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.” Elsa replied back reluctantly.

“Come on, this is going to be fun, you’ll see.”

Together, hand in hand they locked up their apartment and made their way down to the parking garage to go out on their double date.

~~~

Jasmine forced herself to breath steadily as she put on her make-up. It was something she normally enjoyed doing but right now she couldn’t help but feel nervous.

This would be the first time in a while she and Es went on a double date. And even while the idea seemed fun, Jasmine found herself worrying about the people they were hanging out with tonight. She always liked being around Tiana, she seemed sweet, and certainly someone interesting to talk to. But she’d never gotten along super well with Tiana’s girlfriend, Elsa. Elsa always seemed so shy and standoffish. She barely knew her even after being in the same friend group for several years now. She couldn’t think of a single moment she’d ever been alone with her.

She heard her bedroom door open behind her but Jasmine didn’t turn around to see, she already knew who it was.

“Hey babe, almost ready?”

Jasmine smiled towards her mirror. She could see Esmeralda in its reflection, walking through her room and sitting on her bed. She was wearing a green sundress with a jean jacket and brown leather flats. Practical, one might even say simple, but like everything she did it seemed elegant and effortless.

She found her voice as she focused back on herself, putting on her eyeliner with a hand steady enough to do open heart surgery. “Almost. Just need to finish up my eyes and grab some shoes.”

When she finished her eyeliner in two curled wings, she took a moment to admire her work. Well, at least if everything went horrendously tonight her eyes would be still flawless.

As she got up to look for the boots she’d left out for tonight, she spoke over her shoulder to her girlfriend.

“So what do you think? Of Tiana and that Elsa girl?”

Es shrugged, falling back onto Jasmine’s bed and kicking her feet up into the air. “Personally, I love Tiana to pieces. But I’m not too sure what to think of her new girlfriend. She seemed really quiet.”

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking.” Jasmine agreed, flopping down on the bed next to her girlfriend and going about unlacing her shoes and tugging them on one at a time. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard her speak until Kuzco’s party last week.”

“It was pretty nice of her to suggest hanging out together though. Maybe after tonight we’ll get to know her a little better.” Esmerelda offered.

Jasmine couldn’t help but find her girlfriend was right. She was always great at perspective stuff like that, knowing when to look at the big picture and when zoom in on a few small details. And hopefully having Esmeralda there by her side would make tonight more bearable. Help her keep her patience if anything started to feel weird, help keep Jasmine from saying anything stupid or unintentionally mean that might ruin the night. In the time the two had been together Esmeralda had become an unofficial censor for Jasmine sometimes.

And she was right, the only thing they could really do tonight was learn more about who Elsa was. And seeing how Tiana was so happy with her obviously meant she probably wasn’t someone rude or unbearable to be around. Hopefully.

When she finally re-laced her boots there was no more reasons to procrastinate. She offered her girlfriend a hand and quickly yanked her up off the bed and onto her feet. And together they locked up their home and went out for their double date.

~~~

Hours later the four of them were laughing over ice cream, sitting on a park bench, watching the sun set over the cityscape as Elsa recounted some stories about her little sister.

Tonight was going wonderfully, the four of them had been able to just sit down and talk for hours. And yet when times came where they all couldn’t think of new things to say, it didn’t feel tense or wrong. It just happened. Something that especially shocked Jasmine who usually hated silence.

And instead of making up half-baked excuses to go home, both couple found that they actually wanted to stay out longer. Esmeralda suggested going out exploring the downtown area, soaking up the night life. And despite her own insecurities about the idea, Elsa found she wanted to give it a try. Wanted to keep hanging out with these two with her girlfriend. Wanted to see where this night might take them all.


	8. Request 2 (Rapunzel/Naomi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry this last request took so long to come out! I thought I would get it done before another fanweek that came directly after Disney femslash but I ended up being wrong. But better late than never I hope!
> 
> This last request was made anonymously on tumblr: “Think you could do something for Rapunzel/Naomi?”
> 
> Hey there, thanks for the request! I was so excited to do this pairing. I’d never heard of Naomi before, but I did a bunch of research and found out she was a character on “Elena of Avalor”. And I decided to write them both going on a date in the Corona bay! I hope this was the right Naomi and I hope you enjoy!

Naomi had been in Corona with her family’s crew for a few weeks now. And in that time she had become rather close to the crown Princess of that kingdom. Princess Rapunzel. She was a remarkable girl. Intelligent as she was sweet and kind. Naomi knew she’d make a wonderful leader someday, much like her friend. And if she weren’t a crown royal, Naomi had wondered if she would accept being a navigator for her mother’s crew since she had such easy skill when it came to cartography and astronomy. And beautifully athletic too. A master in horseback, climbing, gymnastics, not to mention a natural-born swordsman. She was also wonderfully gifted with painting and design.

She had seen her paint in her studio in the castle but now Naomi was experiencing her talent a bit more up close. The two of them had gone out onto the water in a small boat. Far out enough one could see the whole city and the castle that towered above it all. It’s teal, bulbous spears pointing upwards like arrows, drawing the eye to the sun. The namesake and icon of Rapunzel’s kingdom.

She’d packed all her painting equipment with her onto their tiny vessel and beforehand Naomi had had her doubts. How did the princess expect to paint with her bot rocking and jerking in the waves? And yet she watched, a little dumbfounded, as Rapunzel worked in patient, tiny strokes. Slowly bringing together her painting line by line. Her hand naturally following her canvas as it naturally swayed from side to side.

“How do you even learn to do that?” Naomi found herself asking. Sure every good sailor had their sealegs, but this was on some next level. S _eahands?_

“I don’t know for sure.” Rapunzel replied, honestly. Still rocking in time with their boat giving her painted sky a golden sun to shine down on the half-finished city. “I think I just… try to mimic the boat so I don’t mess up? And I’m working in tiny spurts just in case I do get out of sync with the boat. I hope this turns out ok.”

Naomi tried to reassure her. “It looks amazing already. I’m sure it will be great Rapunzel!”

“I’ve never been commissioned to paint by another princess! I hope Elena likes this…”

“Don’t worry! If I know Elena, and I certainly do. She’ll adore this! She always loved hearing about the places I’ve been with my mother, and when I return with this she’ll see for herself! You’re really capturing your kingdom’s image.”

She saw Rapunzel blush slightly as she continued to work. “Aw thank you! I’ve been painting ever since I could walk. But I’ve never been classically trained… I’m still working out how to shade and lighten a piece. Make it look rally real.”

“Well, all your hard work shows!”

“Thank you!” Rapunzel stopped painting for a moment after that. Before she caught herself starring and went back to her painting.

Over the course of about two more hours. Rapunzel’s painting of the city truly came together. Near complete. And the whole while Naomi and Rapunzel kept swapping stories of swashbuckling adventures, funny moments working in castles, cursed hair, and nearly everything in-between.

As they rowed back to shore, Naomi couldn’t help but see just how together they were. Rowing in an easy unison. Still able to talk. Several times she even got the Crown Princess to sing to help them stay in time with one another. She had a lovely voice. And at one point Naomi caught herself trying to harmonize with her. But instead of stopping Rapunzel kept going, insisting they sing together.

When they finally made it back to Corona’s docks, Naomi went about disengaging their boat and tethering her securely. Rapunzel watched her move with an odd look on her face.

“Are you alright Rapunzel?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine!” The princess came back to herself quickly and hopped off the boat, scrambling for all her art supplies. “You know you’re really skilled with knots and ships. If I were on my own, I’d probably struggling out here for half an hour.”

Naomi brushed it off, though she realized she was still smiling. “Comes with the family trade! You get a lot of practice with the like when you’re sailing every day.”

“That must be nice. Getting to see the world. Making new friends everywhere you go.” Rapunzel said a little wistfully.

“It can be fun sometimes.” Naomi agreed. “But sometimes I like having a home-base, somewhere to actually call home.”

Side by side, the two began walking through the city to the castle at its center. Naomi saw a few guards stand to attention and assume formation, following their princess. But they did give them enough space to have some privacy which Naomi was grateful for.

“Do you miss Avalor?” Rapunzel asked rather suddenly.

“I do, I made a lot of family and friends there. I think you would like it there too. Lots of magic, seems like the Crown Princess and I go on new adventures every day.” Naomi said. Talking about her home put a mixed seed inside of her. She really did miss Avalor and yet the thought of leaving here soon to go home also made her sad. It was a beautiful city, and she’d miss their beautiful princess.

“Maybe they’d have an explanation for all this.” Rapunzel said gesturing to her hair. “And how it grew back so suddenly.”

“Wait. You grew that all in one _night??_ ” The princess had enough hair to given her entire kingdom wigs for life. It was so big it sometimes spilled out of their boat if Rapunzel hadn’t kept track of it!

“Uh, yeah! And nobody can figure out why.” Rapunzel said, curling some of the golden strands around her finger. “I miss having short hair.”

“Really? What did it look like?”

Rapunzel pulled as much of her hair behind her shoulders as she could to try and show Naomi. “It came up here by my chin. It was kinda messy though. My best friend, Eugene, cut it with a broken mirror shard so it’s understandable. I liked it. It was a huge change for me.”

Naomi tried to imagine it. It would have been roughly the cut f her own hair. But it was hard to imagine it when the Princess’s hair was currently dragging on the ground at her feet.

“I was also a brunette.”

“Brunette?” Now she really couldn’t see it.

“Yep! The color of my eyebrows!” Rapunzel said proudly. She came closer to Naomi so she could see the color of her hair. But Naomi found herself fast looking into the Princess’s brilliant green eyes instead. Drawn into them almost until Rapunzel stepped back away.

She was blushing again. “Sorry if I’ve been acting weird, Naomi. Sometimes I get a little too excited. Weird people out.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Naomi said quickly. “I never thought you were strange. I think you’re pretty great, actually!”

“Really?”

Naomi nodded. “Definitely, Rapunzel!”

She felt Rapunzel carefully reach for her hand, and she happily took it. “I think you’re pretty great too, Naomi.”

And together they made their way back to the castle hand in hand. Smiling and laughing the whole way.


End file.
